


You have ten minutes

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Tumblr prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have ten minutes

Zevran hadn’t been in Skyhold for very long, but already he was enjoying the hospitality and amenities that the Inquisition had to offer. He had come as a favor to Leliana to work with her scouts and call in a few favors that were owed to him as well – plus Zevran was _quite_ good at finding out what dirty little secrets people were hiding. As it was he already had a few good juicy secrets against some of the important Nobility in Orlais that could be used for blackmail if needed.

He had already run into a few familiar faces; Leliana, of course, but also Hawke and Varric who he had met in the Free Marches shortly before the Mage Rebellion, and most surprisingly though was seeing Warden Alistair who was restocking on his supplies before setting out with the Inquisitor. Zevran had never thought to see Alistair again. Oh, the times they had shared during the Fifth Blight – Zevran still fondly remembered all the times he had made the young Warden blush.

However, his two favorite faces in Skyhold were the young bar maids that had been spending the nights with him in his rooms. The two young ladies who were, at this moment, in his bed making out. They were teasing him though, stating that he wasn’t allowed to touch them while they warmed up – cruel, really, as he so badly wished to touch them and help. So here he sat against his headboard, hands tied to the bed posts to keep him from succumbing to the temptation to touch them _or_ himself. No, his pleasure was in their hands tonight.

Zevran licked his lips as he watched the two beauties – they were still clothed but their hands were beginning to wander, he hoped he would be included soon, his body itching for their sweet touch. Zevran was distracted by a knock at the door, his eyes narrowing at the timing. “Come in if you must.” Zevran called, quirking a brow when the door opened and a very surprised Alistair stood there.

“Zev _rannnn…_ ” Alistair trailed as his eyes landed on the three in the bed – the two ladies continuing as if there had not been an interruption. Zevran smirked as Alistair began to blush all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Ah Alistair…” Zevran rolled his name along the tip of his tongue. “If you wish to join us you are more than welcome, it is, as they say, the more the merrier. If not, then…” Zevran glanced back at the two ladies who were still fully dressed. “You have ten minutes, so make it quick.”

The women pulled apart from each other, smirking – perhaps ten minutes had been too generous. “My apologies Alistair, you have five…” Zevran corrected as the brunette began to run her hands up under his tunic.

“No! No… that’s okay, I will just speak with you tomorrow before we head out.” Alistair turned and walked back out the door, slamming it behind him when Zevran called out another invitation to join in.

 


End file.
